Meet My Brother
by Nina Graph
Summary: Both Tsuna and Hibari are really clumsy when expressing their feelings. Luckily for them, their older brothers have come up with a foolproof plan... or not? Sequel "Meet My Family" is up


To say the Hibari siblings hated each other was an understatement. Of course all siblings fight sometimes –it's their natural instinct, to find their place in the family, so as to find it later on in the outside world. But add handcuffs and tonfas to that, and the result won't be very pretty.

The fact that Alaude was tremendously stuck-up and Kyouya was impatient and prideful made it all the worse. They'd fight over the most mundane things, they'd be bothered by every single action the other made. It was a rather complicated relationship, but if someone had asked Kyouya whether he hated his brother, the answer would have been…

"Mother, father, brat, this is Giotto"

…yes.

Kyouya felt he was the only one in the family who had the concept of 'pride' clear. Yes, he knew everyone's pride resided in different places, and he didn't really care where his family's resided, but even with the weakest power of observation he could tell his family had none.

That's why, in that moment, Kyouya felt he was being betrayed by his older brother, that the family's pride was being crushed –even though there hadn't been pride in the first place. It didn't matter he said it with his usual cold voice, because Hibari could still see that sparkling in his eyes, one he had never seen before. For once, he didn't look like he wanted to kill everyone present in the room -just injure them badly. He was _way_ too close to the blond for comfort, he knew, because Alaude's space bubble was just as wide as his. He looked happy, for which he was unhappy.

The man next to him was everything Kyouya was against, although he looked vaguely familiar. His hair was a messy nest of blond; his outfit was untidy and over-casual –how could he even come to his boyfriend's house with those clothes and expect to make a good impression? He had blue eyes, a trait he knew attracted his brother, but they were so full of _stupidity_, he couldn't understand how could they result appealing to Alaude. He was flashing a ten-million smile, the kind that bought his mother's approval without fail, one he wasn't able to perform.

All in all, the man was exhibiting all of his emotions to them. To Kyouya, that would have been the same as appearing naked in front of an audience.

He didn't approve, to sum it all up.

"We are very pleased to meet you, Giotto-kun!" his mother beamed. He rolled his eyes. It was so typical of her, to act ladylike and kind when meeting someone whose approval was needed. Somebody who miraculously agreed to date on of her children of hell, for example.

"I'm also really happy to meet you finally , Hibari-san. Alaude talks nothing but wonders about you" he answered in a sickeningly sweet voice. It was obvious to Kyouya he was kissing his mother's ass, something he would've never done in any circumstance, and it only proved he was trying to make up for his lack of good traits.

"Oh, did he?" Hiyori glared at her son, who smirked smugly in return. That could only mean, Alaude has described their mother as the demon she was, and to his potential son-in-law.

Kyouya could tell the reunion would be hell. At least his psychotic sister Lal wasn't there.

Dinner elapsed smoothly, without any mayor incidents –well, no plates flew around, for once. His father managed to keep the rest of the family in control, impeding his wife and his son to kill each other. Giotto laughed everything away, making Alaude sigh like the love-sick puppy teenage girl he was. He made sure to record one of those moments in his cellphone for later blackmail.

When coffee and dessert were served, his father received an emergency call from work, saying they required his presence. After that, his mother went to bed , as she didn't trust her un-maternal instincts not to kill her sons without her husband present. Of course, she made Kyouya stay to 'get to know his future brother-in-law'. Giotto had giggled.

"Kyouya-kun… can I call you that?"

"No"

"Then Kyouya-chan", Kyouya lifted his middle finger discreetly "you go to Nami-chuu, right?"

"No"

"Huh? Bur I've seen you…"

"Don't listen to him" Alaude warned, glaring at him. "He's just kidding. Brat, stop being an asshole".

"Ne, Alaude, you shouldn't treat your brother like that" Giotto pouted. Hibari smirked smugly behind the blond's back, making Alaude grit his teeth. "Sorry, Kyouya-chan, it must be hard to live with someone like Ally-chan"

Kyouya almost choked on his coffee, both from the laughter he had to hold and his brother's _blushing_ face -Ally-chan? He'd have to use that. After that, Alaude captivated Giotto's attention exclusively, to prevent being further embarrassed, giving Kyouya space to doze off. He came back down to earth when he heard his name being called.

"… the story of how Alaude and I met?"

He didn't care.

"No"

"Oh, it's so romantic!" Alaude paled suddenly, and he raised an eyebrow at the action. "Alaude had been stalking me for weeks when I caught him spying on me in the school showers" Giotto began. Kyouya choked on his tea. "I had thought he was such a freak and a pervert, I punched him and knocked him out. But then, I felt bad for him, and took him to my house to heal him. There, he apologized, and started courting me formally" Giotto's eyes sparkled at the memories, while he tried his hardest not to laugh at the image of his brother _courting_ somebody. "It took him no more than two months"

"I see. What a heartwarming story" he snorted. "Did he buy you flowers and chocolates and wrote you love letters?"

"More than that! He wrote me a song! How did it go, Alaude? My lovely suuuunshiiiine…"

"Have a muffin, Giotto" he shoved one in his boyfriend's mouth, silencing his protests. Alaude sent him a warning yet weak glance that didn't shut him up. Then he looked at him with a nonchalant expression "What he said is no true, evidently"

"Mffghhn!"

"Of course" Kyouya said, smiling deviously. Giotto finally swallowed his treat, and glared at the other man.

"Not funny" he said in a warning tone, making Alaude shudder visibly. "Alrighty, then, Kyouya, you haven't told me anything about yourself yet. You told me you studied at Nami-chuu…"

"No, I didn't"

"Are you a prefect, like Alaude?"

"The Disciplinary Committee Chairman"

"Oh, Alaude, just like you on your middle high days!" he giggled. "Are you on your third year?"

"Second" Alaude answered before he could make a snotty remark.

"Oh, just like my brother!"

Alaude looked at him quizzically.

"Tsunayoshi goes to Nami-chuu?"

Kyouya spat his tea inside his cup and choked on it, earning a strange look from the other two.

"You are… Sawada Tsunayoishi's brother?"

"Sawada Giotto" the blond smiled, extending his hand.

* * *

Hibari had never thought of the lack of tenderness and love in his family as something to feel angst about. It was what he was accustomed to, how he had grown up. Maybe he hadn't many friends, or an active social life, but he he knew that people feared and respected him, ever since he was young.

But it came a time in his life when he wished his family had taught him about the herbivore things he despised, such as _feelings_. At that time, he found refuge in the layer of stone that covered his heart, and tried to break it at the same time.

That time, was the first time he met Sawada Tsunayoshi.

His walk was clumsy and unsynchronized; he tripped with everything and everyone that came in his way. He was much less than a mediocre student, since he had seen him getting excited about getting barely acceptable marks in his tests. He smiled and laughed too much, showing his feelings to the world. He was a coward in front of those who abused of him; he felt fear of getting harmed.

That's what Hibari saw the first time he met him, their last year of primary school in Namimori.

At those times, his oldest sister Lal had made the Hibari name respected, a reputation supported by his brother and him. She had studied in the Military for years, becoming a renowned soldier. His brother, six years older than him, already had a reserved spot in the Namimori's Police Force Academy, while he had named himself the town's official protector.

He was too young and close-minded to even think about observing other people's behavior; he was too busy saving them. But, of course, after half a year protecting the danger-magnet Sawada Tsunayoshi, he started to notice small things about him.

He was very kind. Despite everyone treating him like trash, he was always willing to help them with anything, to the point he was abused. Even though he seemed miserable, he always had that irremovable smile upon his face, a smile that could illuminate the room when he stepped in. His eyes were a warm, comforting caramel color, in which one could get lost and don't mind. He liked to laugh at his few friend's jokes, no matter how horrible they were, and with them, he was very patient.

Hibari developed a feeling unknown to him when he discovered those things. Feelings of nauseas and fever, that made him sick.

He had grown to hate him.

They entered the same Middle School, so he continued to see him and, unconsciously, observe him. He had made more friends, the most annoying and immature herbivores he had ever met. But he had to recognize, they had some _nerve_, since they continuously threatened him not to touch their Tsuna.

Because Hibari hated him so much, he was the main target of his tonfas.

At first, all was justified to his eyes. His friends would blow the science laboratory up, shout and run in the hallways, skip classes and disrupt the order in general. They continuously picked fights with the strangest characters, and, of course, he had to run to save their poor asses almost every time. And even though he never had anything to do with them, be for cowardice or sense of responsibility, Tsuna would take the punishment.

The fact he sacrificed himself for his friends made him all the more despicable.

After a while, everything Tsuna did started to annoy him. The smiles he gave his friends. The hugs he shared with them. Those longing looks directed to one particular girl in the class, who ended up with a black eye. For that, and many other things, he beat the herbivore to a pulp, trying to get him to beg or complain, but never getting anything. He had a strong will, he noticed, but didn't use to fend himself; he used it to protect his family. That meant he was strong.

Kyouya didn't know what to think anymore.

His father started to notice his unusually violent behavior. Shin was a calm person, yet his family knew better than to confront him or make him mad. The Hibari strength gene didn't come from his mother –she was the responsible of the violent tendencies only.

Even though he wasn't much of a talker, Kyouya told him all about the herbivore, about how it made him sick to his stomach, how he made him feel waves of feverish heat, how he wanted nothing but bite him to death for every single action he made.

Shin had listened patiently, like he always did, and asked him questions. Such as which actions annoyed him the most, what kind of feelings he got, what he thought about the herbivore's friends. The conclusion had surprised him.

"You are in love".

He hadn't answered, but just left the room silently.

He continued to watch the herbivore from afar, his thoughts one huge mess. Falling in love with an herbivore would mean he was ah herbivore too, which he most certainly wasn't. The mere fact liked a mere weakling would be a proof of his weakness, and if the fights won and respect earned was any indication, he wasn't. By this poor reasoning, he deduced his father had been wrong.

Until that one faithful day.

He was doing his midnight patrols around the edge of the city, the most dangerous, when he heard a commotion. His senses had perked up, trying to sense where it was coming from. There weren't any screams, so he pondered it wasn't a drunken fight in a bar, but there were voices and objects crashing.

He followed the sounds to an isolated alleyway.

On the floor laid two of the herbivore's best friends, a silver-haired nuisance who had blown up his school installations more than a few times, and a black-haired one, the captain of the baseball club, if he remembered correctly. They were knocked out cold, bleeding from various points. Alive, but barely breathing.

There were three other bodies spread around. One of them, he recognized as Byakuran, a Nakigawa High student who had starred a few incidents involving students from Namimori and other schools around the town. Next to him was a man known as Ginkishi, his classmate, who had this puppy-like obsession with him and followed him everywhere. Last was Zakuro, a man came from a small town who earned a living making dirty jobs for a gang of another city.

In the middle of the mess stood Tsunayoshi, panting and bleeding from the nose. He flinched in pain suddenly, clutching his side, but he took a deep breath and rushed to his friends' side.

"T-Tsuna…" Gokudera saw him, bruised and in pain, but he couldn't move a muscle. "You… I'm sorry…"

"It's alright, Gokudera-kun" Tsuna smiled a smile Hibari had never seen before. It was mature and reassuring, a smile that revealed strength. Hibari could've never guessed a person could smile _carnivorously_.

"Th-That was amazing, Tsuna" the other one laughed, and rolled to his side. He supported himself with a nearby wall, but Tsuna was quicker. Before he could fall, he put his arm around his waist and supported his weight. He stood straight, even though he was a head shorter. Hibari clenched his teeth, and got out from his vantage point.

"Herbivores" he hissed, looking at Yamamoto as if he could kill him despite his state. "What are you doing, wandering around this place at this time?"

"I dragged Yamamoto and Gokudera-kun into a fight, Hibari-san" the brunet said, giving Gokudera such an authoritarian glance the silverette had to shut up.

"I don't believe a word, but as you seem so eager to take the punishment… I expect you tomorrow in the reception room after classes are finished" he gave the three knocked out men a disgusted look. "And call medical assistance"

Next day, surprisingly enough, the rumor of 'Dame-Tsuna' defeating the three dangerous gang members didn't spread. Hibari understood being strong wasn't something Tsunayoshi took pride on. Unlike many other herbivores, he didn't go around showing off, which was a very carnivorous attitude. Without knowing, he fell for him a little more.

That afternoon, Tsuna proved to be more useful that he could ever think. He was clumsy, yes, but he was efficient, and Hibari almost needn't talk to him at all, which he regretted. After finishing his duties, he sat on the couch.

"What are you waiting for, herbivore? Your punishment is over" Hibari said, so harshly he thought the herbivore would stutter an apology and run away, like with every other bully.

"I'm keeping you company, Hibari-san" Tsuna smiled.

He tried his hardest not to show his surprise, nor the wild pounding of his heart. He was very lucky the brunet was so oblivious. The rest of the afternoon, Tsunayoshi cleaned the reception room, prepared him a cup of his favorite green tea and arranged his paperwork –all the while swaying his hips in a manner Kyouya doubted was unintentional.

Only when the sun set down they left. Kyouya accompanied him to his home, without saying a word. The brunet was completely lost in his own little world, smiling a small smile, so the raven allowed himself to take sneak peeks at him. When they arrived, he didn't say anything, while Tsuna waved at him.

"See you tomorrow, Hibari-san"

After that, he called the herbivore every day. Sometimes, he fell asleep on the couch, and he'd dare to pass his fingers along his soft, sienna locks, to caress the velvet skin of that perfectly innocent face, to stare endlessly at those tempting, untouched plump lips.

He knew the blond was the boss of some kind of vigilante group that supported the Disciplinary Committee, although he had never believed the rumor. So Giotto had taught him how to fight, and that's how he had defeated Byakuran that one time. Now he _almost_ understood his brother.

Giotto left after a while, and Kyouya climbed up the stairs to his room. The fact that Tsunayoshi's brother was dating his own brother would have made things more difficult between them. But he had never considered confessing to his angel, anyways.

Tsuna was just too pure for someone like him.

* * *

"Guess who I saw today?" Giotto cooed, patting his little brother in the head, startling him. Tsuna looked up from his homework and looked fondly at his brother.

He was sitting in his room, even though it was one in the morning. Apparently, Gokudera and Yamamoto couldn't make it to help him with his upcoming Math test.

"Hmm, Alaude-san?" he knew he had to be patient with his happy-go-lucky, love-sick brother when talked about his boyfriend. He didn't mind, as long as Giotto was happy.

"Well, yes, I saw him too. But guess who else?" Tsuna's small smile faded, and frowned. Giotto looked at him, quizzically at first, but then, understanding drowned in. He sat next to his brother on the floor, a passed an arm around his shoulders.

"Giotto-nii, I don't…"

"He likes you, Tsuna, he really does" the blond interrupted, holding Tsuna to his chest. As much as he respected Kyouya, he truly hated him those times when the mere mention of his name depressed his little brother. " You should have seen his face when I said I was your brother"

"He must be disgusted by the fact that his brother is dating someone related to me" he answered sadly, and Giotto felt he could go and drag the raven to spill his feelings out. But then Tsuna smiled, that crooked, fake smile of his, one that his older brother could recognize right away. "You should focus in your relationship with Alaude-san"

Giotto understood why his brother had fallen for Kyouya, for he had fallen with another Hibari too. He saw in him all the good traits he tried to hide as a carnivore, the honesty, the delicacy; he took notice of all the small things he did, and he admired him in a loving way.

His brother was an attached person when it came to feelings. That's why he had few friends, but he loved and protected them with such intensity they had become the most loyal. He had had only one crush in his life, but so strong he felt heartbroken when he discovered the girl dating someone else.

That's why Giotto had tried to teach him to fend for himself, tried to train him to be physically strong, and he was both surprised and proud when he discovered he used his acquired strength to help others, no to hurt them.

That's why he wanted to get Hibari to stop being the cold carnivore he thought he was and open up to Tsunayoshi. But that'd never happy, as long as Tsuna thought so lowly of himself, and as long as Hibari was so like his brother.

* * *

"You are an asshole"

The statement startled Kyouya, who had just arrived from his midnight patrols. He was standing in the window sill, looking puzzled and angry.

Alaude wasn't as insensitive as many thought, otherwise Giotto wouldn't have given him the slightest chance. He would never, _ever_ in his life, admit he loved his little brother, but those feelings, he knew, were buried somewhere deep inside his heart. And inside Kyouya's too.

That's why he couldn't see how his little brother had the masochist tendencies he had. If Tsunayoshi had been only all the things he knew his brother saw –kind, cheerful, thoughtful –he would've understood his brother had only a crush. But it was more than that.

Alaude knew Tsuna was possibly the only person in the world who could comprehend his brother. The moods he didn't show, the feelings he didn't expressed, the stress the pretended not to feel. Tsuna not only admired Kyouya, he _understood _him.

That was thy Giotto and him were trying so hardly to hook them up.

"Did you barge into my room exclusively to annoy me?" Kyouya said angrily. Alaude got in the room and sat on the perfectly tidy bed as if he owned, sending his brother a challenging look. Kyouya growled and decided the best solution was to ignore him.

"Giotto is upset because of your lack of interest towards his brother"

Goodbye to the ignoring. The raven rolled his eyes.

"Of course, this is about Goldilocks"

"Don't call him that"

"You're in my territory; therefore I'll say what I want about your herbivorous weak toy and you" he answered, and went back to his homework.

"He is only trying to help you with your pathetic courting skills"

"If you ever say _courting_ again, I'll bite you to death"

"Don't change the topic"

Kyouya kept silence, and went back to his own business. He picked his schoolbag and started doing his delayed homework for the next day.

Seeing his efforts were going nowhere, Alaude opted for more straight forward technique. He stood up suddenly, making the night table and the lamp on it shake, and sent his brother a look so cold it sent shivers down his spine.

"The fact you don't dare to express your feelings to Tsunayoshi makes you an herbivore, because it means you're scared" he spat out, startling his brother. "If you're lonely and disgraced, it won't make you a carnivore, it will only make you miserable and regretful when he finds someone who will truly appreciate him"

Alaude, slammed the door behind him.

That night, Kyouya couldn't sleep.

* * *

He was sublime. The way his hair waved with the wind, the way he walked so confidently and gracefully, the way his eyes shone when he was satisfied, the way his lips twitched upwards in a predatory smirk when he was facing danger.

Only one girl had ever caught Tsuna's eyes, and that girl had ended up laughing at him and breaking his heart. That's why he felt true fear when he fell for the none other than Hibari Kyouya.

It was one day, in the middle of his last year of Primary School, when he came across him for the first time. He was sleeping in the roof, his favorite place to hide from bullies. He looked so peaceful, so ethereal, so unlike what he had always seen –a scary, ant-social boy. He had spent half an hour watching him, taking in his every detail and feature, wanting to nail it into his mind.

It was a small crush based on appearance at first, but it grew through the years. He noticed how hard he tried to protect his town and its habitants, his dedication and passion to everything he did, how honest he was, how kindly he treated small animals. He noticed he smiled when a student got a good grade or was awarded and the name of Namimori was mentioned, he noticed his voice was sweet and velvety, even when he hummed the tone of the School's anthem.

Every time one of his friends –or all of them –disrupted the peace Kyouya so carefully built, he regretted it deeply, especially when he noticed those black under those deep steel-blue eyes. He took the punishment, for his friends, yes, but also because anyone else would put up an unnecessary fight that would tire the prefect out, and Hibari was never in the mood.

The days after the incident with Byakuran, when he was called to the Reception Room daily, were of pure bliss. While he was concentrating on whatever task he had given him, Tsuna could watch Hibari working. He liked how he furrowed his eyebrows when he was curious or pondering, or how the light of the sunset reflected in his hair. He liked how carefully he sipped the tea he made, as if it was the most delicious beverage.

He liked to feel useful; helping Kyouya was his own way of saying 'thank you'.

Not once had the idea of confessing crossed his mind, because he was too scared. He loved to be able to spend at least a little time alone with Hibari every day; he loved to feel useful to him. He'd ruin everything if he told him how he longed for him, how wonderful it was to be with him, but how much it hurt not being able to get closer.

"I've got an awesome idea!"

Giotto's shouting woke him up from his daydreaming abruptly, but the blond didn't seem to notice. He pulled him up from his bed and rushed down the stairs, picking Tsuna's coat on his way.

"G-Giotto-nii!" Tsuna protested, nailing his feet to the ground, making Giotto stop. "W-What's wrong with you?"

Giotto flashed his mischievous grin, and Tsuna knew nothing good could come out of it.

"Kyouya doesn't like you because you're not strong enough, right?" he said, and Tsuna's expression shadowed. "So all you gotta do is to defeat the Naigawa gang!"

"Naigawa gang?"

"They're just a bunch of sneaky punks that have been causing trouble around the town's center. If you defeat them, Kyouya will definitely take an interest in you!"

Tsuna's mood suddenly lifted. A chance with Hibari-san. An opportunity to get his approval. He got free from his brother's grasp and hugged him tightly

"Thanks, Giotto-nii!"

He grabbed his coat and ran out the door.

* * *

His cellphone rang, waking hip up. He felt around his night table, trying to find the device, and checked the caller so as to add them to his hit list.

Giotto.

Alaude sighed.

"Giotto? It's two a.m." he yawned, laying on his pillow again.

"I'm a genius, Ally-chan, a genius!" Alaude flinched at the nickname, but tried to smile.

"I already know that, but is there a particular reason?"

"Guess where Tsuna is right now"

"Sleeping?"

"Wroooong!"

Giotto told him about his master plan, and as he went on explaining, Alaude paled. He clutched his phone tight, thinking about his brother, and thinking how to tell Giotto without making him cry.

"A bunch of punks? Giotto, Naigawa is the largest yakuza group in Namimori"

* * *

Hadn't Giotto been so frustrated and worried, he would have noticed the glare Hibari was sending his way, and would have shivered. But at that moment, he was frowning, looking ahead the road, miraculously empty at that time of night.

Hibari clutched his tonfas tightly, narrowing his eyes at the mere thought of those bastards even getting close to his Tsunayoshi. When Alaude had told him, he hadn't even cared about hiding his worry and anger. He had dragged him out of the house and picked Goldilocks up.

Deep inside, he knew it was his fault. Tsunayoshi had felt the need to prove himself worthy. Hadn't he noticed the longing looks he sent his way? The protectiveness in his voice every time he spoke to him? The possessiveness when he kept him all afternoon in the Reception Room exclusively for himself? Was Tsunayoshi that naïve?

No. It's just Tsuna thought too low of himself and too high of Hibari.

They parked in front on an abandoned deposit. Kyouya jumped out of the car, feeling a sudden adrenaline rush, and barged in through the chained door.

At least a hundred people lay on the floor, either knocked out or too injured to move. Only some of them remained standing, although bruised and bleeding. In the middle of the circle stood Tsuna, panting heavily and barely standing on his feet. He was bleeding from the corner of his mouth, and his weight was unbalanced, revealing an injured leg. Despite all that, his eyes were burning with determination.

Hibari couldn't wait another second. Without giving the yakuza a chance to get over the surprise, he striked, leaving Giotto and Alaude behind. Three of them fell down with the first blow; the remaining five had weapons and he had to disarm them before knocking them out.

He stopped, and looked carefully at Tsunayoshi. He was looking at the ground, his expression shadowed, when he suddenly collapsed. Hibari rushed to his side, and caught him just in time before he hit the floor.

"Tsunayoshi…" he had sounded more wavering than he would have liked, but he couldn't help it. His Tsunayoshi was crying silently, shedding abundant tears down his pinked cheeks.

"I'm… sorry" he whispered hopelessly. He didn't try to move; he was too tired. "I only… I only wanted to become… someone worthy of Hibari-san" His voice shook with his sobs, and Kyouya felt his heart breaking into a million pieces. "But I… I…"

"Herbivore…" he interrupted harshly. Tsuna trembled. "Dare you do something this foolish ever again, I'll put a leash on you and lock you up"

Tsuna looked up at him, confused, but his eyes widened when he saw the raven's expression. His eyes were soft, soft as he had never seen them, and he was smiling, a very small, gentle smile. His eyes swelled with tears again. The brunet buried his face into the older one's chest and cried.

"I… I love you, Hibari-san"

"I love you, too, Tsunayoshi"

In the background, Giotto sent Alaude a knowing smirk, startling the other.

"What?"

"It all came out right, didn't it? Maybe I should try hooking Hayato and Takeshi up too…"

"Don't. You. Dare"

FIN

_**Comments and constructive criticism are welcome. A sequel is coming up :)**_

_**Edit: I made some corrections, but English isn't my first language and I'm not really good with Grammar, so please tell me if you see any mistakes. Thanks to all the people who have commented up until now :)**_


End file.
